April Fools Death
by GreenspireTC
Summary: A genderswap version of Supernatural, where a beloved character returns from death.


APRIL FOOLS

¨Rise and shine, Sammy!¨

¨Heat of the Moment¨ was blasting in my ear. It couldn't be happening again; Gabriella was dead! I heard that song every morning when she had trapped me in the same day for months.

¨Denise! Don't! Move!¨ I sat up straight in the motel bed, the thick comforter half off the bed.

¨Jeez, Samantha, I can't believe you fell for that!¨ Denise was laughing so much she nearly fell off into the desk in between our motel beds.

¨Shut up.¨ I really didn't like my sister sometimes.

¨So where do you want to go?¨ What was she talking about?

¨ To eat breakfast…?¨ I suddenly recalled eating. I hadn't eaten in days, mostly because I been secretly getting demon blood on hunts. I kept it in Bobby's old flask that was silvery blue, which reflected the white I saw it, I could feel his disappointment.

¨Oh right. I don't care, Nic's Grill?¨

"Sounds good to me.¨

¨Hurry up, Samantha! Just because you got long hair doesn't mean you have to take 40 minutes to shower!"

"I'm almost done, Denise, calm your self!" Ugh**.** I wish had a sister who wasn't rude. I hopped out of the miniature bathroom fully dressed in a low neck tee and jeans.

"You, are a bathroom hog." Denise was yelling from the bathroom.

"Well, which one of us ate seven Mini-Mart burgers yesterday?" That shut her up.

_Later at the grill._

I flipped carefully through the newspaper, looking for a potential case. Mostly ordinary news, but then I found something intriguing.

"Hey Denise! I think we got a job!" Two plates with food on them landed on the table. A bacon burger and chicken salad.

"Well don't tell the whole world!" I took a bite of some cold chicken.

"It's down in Merrydale, Louisiana. Two guys stabbed in the back with a pen while at a the town hall."

"People get mad, it happens."

'They both got stabbed at the same second by the nicest girl there. With a pen."

"Btttre epgfh isdh migetierw tehjen teh sworghd." Mumbled Denise, her mouth full of food.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'the pen is mightier than the sword."'

"Oh, haha, very funny." I quipped."Well, let's go then! Merrydale, here we come!"

_In Merrydale._

After getting to Merrydale, everything seemed pretty quiet. We searched newspapers, we interviewed some people, but no one seemed to know anything about the strange murder. Samantha came into our motel room, dressed in a suit. We were posing as FBI agents and always looked the part.

"Did you find anything?" I implored.

"Nothing but confused girls and strange men."

I sighed and continued slowly eating my salad. This case seemed to be a dead end. I wondered if we should just move on. The moment I began to stand up, my phone began to buzz intensely.

It was the police. They had called telling us the pen case was solved, but they had a new one. "Apparently, a man here was in his pool at his home, when he got pulled under."

"And how does this pertain to us?"

"You'll find out."

At the police station, there were a few interesting theories, but the witness's theory was best. Mrs. Collin, his neighbor had been having a barbeque when she heard a muffled shout.

"What do you think pulled your husband under, ?" I asked.

"I think he just drowned in the pool." She said shakily. I could easily tell she was lying.

"Mrs. Collin, just your honest opinion, we'll take whatever you've got." I said as nicely as I could.

"Well… It's silly but… I could have sworn I saw… Spongebob." Denise was surprised.

"THE Spongebob?! Like Spongebob Squarepants, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Mrs. Collin seemed offended. I glared at Denise.

_In the motel._

"So apparently, Robert Collin was a bit of the town idiot. Annoying people, and being dumb in general. And, I found these floating in the pool." I pulled out a wad of candy wrappers from my pocket. "Just desserts, loves candy, who does that sound like to you?"

Denise came to realisation. "The Trickster! But…"

"Yes, he's dead, but how did he…"

I was cut off by my phone, which was going insane on the table. I snatched it up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"You have to come!" The connection went out briefly. "...elp me!"

"How did you get my number?!" The connection was weak now, as if the caller was running out of wherever they were.

"… I'm…606… Nightjar…Road…Big tall building… Help… Please…" The call was abruptly ended.

_At the old building._

The Impala '67 pulled into the pothole-ridden, glass-covered alleyway. The streetlights were shattered, as were the glass windows down at ground level. Denise stepped out of the car and looked around at the place.

"You sure this is it?"

I wandered to her side of the car. "606, Nightjar Road, the biggest tall building here!"

Searching for a door was harder than we thought. Eventually we had to climb through a partially cleared window, which still had shattered glass on the edges. Hopping through this wide, dangerous gap, resulted in my getting a huge gash from my elbow to my wrist.

"God damn it!" It was bleeding profusely, dark thick blood dripping wherever I walked

"Hello?" Denise was roaming carefully around the cement columns, ready to pounce. I began to worry if the mystery caller had already been killed by whatever they were running from. Then a familiar voice came from the dripping shadows.

"It's nice to see you girls again." I couldn't see her clearly but I knew there was an enormous smirk on her smug, angel face.

_In the motel room._

"You were dead! Gabriella, your brother killed you!" I stated while bandaging my still bleeding arm.

"There are certain things that could bring me back." An angel, perhaps. Denise and I knew what she would say, but we weren't prepared to know it was true.

"Castiana wouldn't, she wouldn't save you." Denise got angry and somewhat protective.

"Oh Denise, why don't you understand. We're both angels, and she's got nothing against me except killing you multiple times." Gabriella was leaning across the doorway with her eternal smirk. "Besides, she was my ticket into heaven, till you ladies broke it. You see, the only reason I returned was to fix what you destroyed, and the only person to do that is you, so I pulled together a good fake case to draw you in." Denise pulled up her laptop.

"Well how do we fix heaven?"

"Oh, you won't be needing that." Gabriella smiles, then there is only white-blue light all around.

_Random garage in Utah._

"Denise! What are you doing here, no human or angel who is alive knows my location?" Denise rubbed her forehead.

"What about dead?" She says blatantly. Gabriella waved.

"You got the stuff? I need it stat, Castiana."

"If by 'stuff' you mean the proper ingredients for the spell to return the angels to heaven and fix it, yes I have 'the stuff'."

I stand startled for a minute. "You _knew _about this!?"

"Oh well of course she does, she was the one to help me out anyway."

_Making the spell_

Castiana dripped blood into the wide bowl, along with other various liquids and powders. As soon as she dropped the remaining things in, something shocking appeared. Nothing. I could have sworn I heard crickets. Denise stood up.

"What did we do wrong?"

Castiana shook her head. "Nothing. The spell is not instantaneous like most things you women do. This takes time. First heaven must fix itself, get a few angels repairing it."

Gabriella, with a concerned look on her face, replied. "And how will that take?"

"Around a week. Now the angels returning is quicker, but more devastating act. They will all lose a bit of their grace, and that would leave more than 10,000 wisps of Grace floating around, which could be dangerous, but most likely not."

A week later, I grabbed Denise out of the bar. "Denise, it's time. Castiana is here." You see, the day before, Castiana said the Grace is becoming a threat. When I asked how we would get it, she said she'd put some of her angels on it, but they needed something more. They needed demons. Grace has the natural need to want to destroy demons, so all the Grace would swarm. After explaining all this to Denise, she looked pretty calm.

"Lets go get a demon!"

"Lets."

_In the bunker._

We had a demon trap in the middle of the room. Inside was a crossroads demon we picked up a while ago. Even now we could see the grace dragging in, attacking the demon, but with no progress. In a day or so, most all the grace was in a floating knot around the demon.

"I believe this is all of the grace." Said Castiana. Gabriella appeared, leaning on the doorway.

"Thanks girls. Even though you were the ones who broke heaven in the first place, you brought me back." She moved in for a hug from Denise and Samantha. "Thank you too, Castiana."

And then in a brilliant burst of blue light, Gabriella vanished into heaven.

THE END


End file.
